Unexpected Revelations
Krayson shifted as he peered through the scope of the sniper rifle. He was sitting on his stomach deep in snow. He turned to his partner and said, "It's all clear." "Roger," his partner replied. His partner was a little closer then he'd care to admit, but hey, it was cold, and the thermal pads in thier suits could only do so much. He grunted and clipped the sniper rifle to his back. It was time for action. ------------------------------------------------------------------------- The Reds and Blues in Blood Gulch Canyon stared at the strange symbols engraved onto the side of Blue Base. Earlier, Maddox had claimed that the Red's Revenant had gone missing, and the message appeared to be made by it's cannon. Swanson cleared his throat and turned to Jenkins. "Well," he said, hiding a grin, "I guess this effectivley ends your decorating mission." "Thank heaven," Iron Fist laughed. Jenkins glared at them. "Screw you." Krayson just stared. ------------------------------------------------------- Krayson and his partner slid down the snowbank and headed for the complex partly covered with slush. His partner looked at him, said "You know what to do. Find the numbers." Krayson nodded, started running to the left. He reached a guard, whom he dropped with a single jab with his finger. As the guard toppled, Krayson looked up toward the watchtower in the distance. ------------------------------------------------- Maddox stepped back from the wall, sliding his helmet off and wiping sweat off with one hand. "Well," he said, "I can't read it. Any suggestions." Krayson stepped forward. "I... I think I can." They stared at him, and he stepped forward. ------------------------------------------- Krayson reached the cell door and looked in it, seeing a small unit under heavy guard. Numbers flashed on his visor: 1010. Krayson grinned, slid a Grenade Launcher out of his back. He took aim, pulled the trigger. A grenade hit the center of the gaurds, and his partner was on them in an instant. --------------------------------------------------------- Krayson stepped toward the wall, and traced the symbols with his finger. The others just stared as Krayson finished the tracing, and turned around without saying a word. Iron Fist stepped up, but Krayson burshed past him, walked slowly away. Jenkins watched as Krayson jumped in the Hornet. -------------------------------------------------------- Krayson watched as his partner took out the last of the guards, then let him in. Krayson watched as his partner grabbed the unit and slung it on the backpiece of the armor. His partner nodded and they took off towards the exit, not caring how many guards where waiting there. ------------------------------------------------------- Krayson pushed the Hornet to it's limits flying ahead towards the cliffs. He scowled as he saw nothing there. He looked up at the sun, wondering. He set the Hornet down near the caves and entered. The small cavern beckoned him. He stepped in, not noticing the others still watching. He closed his eyes and hit the wall, crying slightly. He cursed under his breath... --------------------------------------------------- Krayson relaxed in the Warthog as his partner drove them away. His partner relaxed, looked at him. "Okay, the cloaks on, so this should be a peacefull ride home." Krayson laughed. "This is why I love you," he said half-jokingly. His partner stopped, looked at him. She frowned underneath the helmet with the skull. Krayson paused. "What?" Category:Battle of Blood Gulch